Data centers typically contain an abundance of various hardware that perform different computing functions for organizations and individuals. For example, a data center may contain racks that hold servers and databases to provide networked storage and processing capabilities. Many large data centers require a variety of computing components to operate efficiently, and such hardware may fail or become obsolete over time. Thus, hardware components often need to be easily mounted to or removed from the system.
However, some components may be difficult to access after they are installed in data-center racks. For example, components mounted to printed circuit boards are often hidden in recesses of data-center racks. Other components may require precise mounting to function in conjunction with a system of hardware parts. As in the above example, a network interface controller required to connect a server to a network may need to be paired with the printed circuit board of the server to function. Traditional methods may attempt to secure such components with mounting tools like screws or pins. Unfortunately, these mounting methods may break components or tools from regular usage, especially for parts that may need to be frequently swapped. Furthermore, particularly in large data centers, a large volume of hardware swapping may require quick and easy installation to save time and energy. For example, some data centers may automate certain tasks using machines and robots, and complex component mounting systems may be too difficult to automate. Therefore, improved methods to mount computing components to printed circuit boards are needed to overcome traditional disadvantages.